Blind Date
by Bunni1702
Summary: Five Gundam boys. Five Sailor Scouts. Coincidence? I think not. Find out what happens when GW boys and SM girls hook up. This is my first fanfic, so please review!
1. The Setup

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, sadly, sniff, sniff...wahhhh!!!!  
  
Author's note: Hi I'm Bunni and this is my first fanfic so, um, please be a nice reader and give me some feedback...um, I love you!! Thanks for reading!  
  


**Blind Date **  


  
Chapter 1: The Setup  
  
At Rei's temple...  
"What!?!" screeched Luna. "You did what?!"  
Minako nervously giggles and continues, "Yeah, for this Saturday. It'll be fun!" She smiles hopefully at Luna, who's stern frown quickly makes the smile disappear.   
"You girls don't have time for dating!" spats Luna.  
"Oh, c'mon Luna, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud!" complains Usagi. "Besides, from what Minako tells me, these guys are really hot!" She begins to smile dreamily. "I can just imagine...someone tall, dark, and handsome...mmmm...," she sighs.  
"Uhhh...she's drifting again...and she's beginning to scare me," Makato points out, staring at Usagi giggling and blushing to herself.  
"Snap out of it Usagi!" Luna scolds.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry," grins Usagi.  
Luna turns to Makato. "Well, what do you think of this?"  
Makato blushes and begins to laugh. "I would like to meet them..."  
"You too?" Luna growls. "I give up on you girls."  
Usagi notices Rei out of the corner of her eye, sweeping leaves off the steps of the temple. She turns and yells at the top of her lungs: "Hey Rei! Ya wanna meet some really hot guys?!?"  
Rei barely looks up as she answers. "Sure, whatever," she grumbles.  
Minako, Usagi, Makato, and Luna look sadly at Rei for a few minutes and then turn to talk amongst each other again, this time more subdued.  
"She's hardly been the same since the death of her grandfather," comments Minako mournfully.   
"Well I think this would be good for her!" nodds Usagi determinedly. "All she done for the past two months is stay inside the temple...she needs to get out!"  
"Hi guys!" came a cheerful voice from the entrance of the temple courtyard. The sailor scouts looked up to find Ami standing there. "What's all the commotion for?"  
"Minako met a guy!" grins Makato. "Go on, tell her the plan, Minako."  
Minako sighs as she launches into the story for the third time. "OK, so I was at my waitressing job Kim's Diner, right? And someone calls to me: 'Excuse me, miss, we'd like some coffee.' So I walk over to the table, and as soon as I get there, I trip on something, and spill the hot coffee right into some girl's lap!"  
Snickers arose from the group of girls, except from Ami, who stood there with a shocked expression.  
Minako giggled. "Anyways, after she quit screaming from pain, she turned on me and screeched, 'You stupid clutz!' and stormed off to the bathroom. I tried to apologize without laughing, but it was just so funny!" grinned Minako evilly. "I knew this girl from a private school I used to go to...she a rich little snob who gets her way all the time! Her name is Relena."  
By this time, Usagi and Makato were rolling on the ground with laughter, and Ami looked at them disapprovingly. "Oh Minako, that's awful!" she said.  
"Not if you knew this girl it wouldn't be...anyways, I'm not finished," Minako returned. "I turned around to face her male companions, one with a long braid, and a darker, quieter one. (who, need I say, were very hot). Suddenly, I got nervous and stuttered, 'I-I am s-so sorry...' and began to wipe off the spilt coffee from the table and the seat with my apron. The one with the braid bust out laughing. 'Man, I haven't had a better laugh since we shaved Quatre's legs in his sleep!' He then bent down where I was and said, 'Here, let me help you.' And he began to wipe up the coffee with his handkerchief, his big blue eyes still sparkling with laughter. Oh, and Ami, he is beautiful..." Minako sighed with contentment. "He waited for me until my shift was over and we talked until the diner closed. His name is Duo Maxwell, and he's an American." All the girls "oooed" at the idea of an American man. Minako continued, "And then, he asked me out on a date on Saturday. I said, 'I would love to really, but I promised my four best friends I'd hang out with them on Saturday, and they'd kill me if I ditched on them.' His face brightened and he said, 'That's perfect! I've got four friends I live with! We could have a group date!' And he was so adorable, and so sweet and so charming, Ami, that I just couldn't say no."  
"Soo...let me get this straight. You set us up with blind dates for Saturday?" Ami asked.   
"Yeah," blushed Minako, "but it'll be so much fun, Ami! You have to go!"  
"I don't know, Minako, we don't even know these boys," Ami said, nervously.  
"Oh please, Ami!" Makato and Usagi said at once.  
Ami looked around at all the girls expectant faces. "Welll..." she shifted from   
foot to foot, "I guess so."  
"YEAH!!" Minako, Usagi, and Makato grabbed Ami and hugged her.  
  
At Gundam headquarters...  
"...and she spilt the hot coffee right into Relena's lap!" Duo was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up.   
Trowa chuckled, "I wish I had been there." He lowered his voice a little, "What did Heero do?"  
At that moment, Heero walked into the room. Duo just grinned and said, "Hey Heero, what did you think of Relena's little incident today?"  
A slow, almost evil, smile spread across Heero's face as he silently crossed the room and layed down on his bed.  
"Aw, man, you oughtta see this girl! She's unbelievably beautiful! She has long blonde hair, a gorgeous smile, and some really great t..." Duo stopped when Trowa coughed to signal the entrance of Quatre.   
Duo gulped, knowing Quatre's dislike for the disrespect of women. "...and a great, um, personality."  
Heero snorted.  
"Hmph," Wu Fei grunted from the corner of the room. "Stupid woman."  
"Good, I'm glad you're here, Quatre," Duo said. "I have something to ask all of you."  
"What is it, Duo?" Quatre asked.  
"How would you guys like to hook up with some really hot girls this weekend?"  
"Sounds good to me," grins Trowa.  
"Great, because Minako has four friends that she's bringing with her on Saturday that she wants you to meet." Duo finished.  
"I'll go," says Heero quietly.  
"But Heero, what about Miss Relena?" Quatre points out.  
"I never really liked her anyways," yawns Heero.  
"What about you, Wu Fei?" ask Duo.   
"Her friends are probably stupid women, just like her," growls Wu Fei.  
"HEY!! Minako's not stupid!" yells Duo.  
"Just go with us, Wu Fei. You don't have to stay if you don't want to," pleads Trowa.  
"Oh alright," grumbles Wu Fei.  
Duo turned to Quatre. Quatre looks around nervously. "Well, ok..."  
"Great!" Duo grinned. "You won't be sorry!"  
  
Wanna know what happens? Review and find out!! hehe  
  



	2. Getting Ready

Author's note: Please don't get mad at who I paired with who! I did all for comedy's sake! And thanks for the great reviews...I love you all!  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Ready   
At Minako's house...  
About mid-Saturday morning Minako woke to the sound of someone ransacking her closet. She sat up with a start. "Usagi! What are you doing?!?" A large pile of clothes lay in the bottom of her closet and Usagi was pulling one of Minako's favorite baby tees over her head.  
"Mmph!" came a muffled response from Usagi, inside the t-shirt.  
Minako jumped out of bed and quickly began to hang up the scattered clothes in her closet.  
"Oh Minako...you know I don't have anything to wear for a date!" Usagi explained desperately, standing there in just the blue baby tee and her pink panties with bunnies all over them.   
"You should've asked first!" shot back Minako. "And how did you get in here?"  
"You left your house key at my house the other day," shrugged Usagi. "Anyways, will you let me borrow this?"   
Minako was about to say no, but at the pitiful sight of her friend pleading in her undies, she sighed and gave in.  
"Oh, thank you!" Usagi bounced over to Minako and gave her a hug. Minako smiled. You couldn't be mad at Usagi for long. Her good moods were contagious.   
Minako glanced at the clock. "Ack! It's 10:30 already!" she gasped. They were to meet the guys at 12 at El Chico's, and she still needed a shower. She ran for the bathroom, stripped off her pajamas, and jumped in the shower. Music drifted from her room where Usagi had put No Doubt in the cd player.  
"I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite, so don't let me have any rights! Oohh, I've had it up to he-yuh!" came Usagi's squawking voice.  
"Someone should put that girl out of her misery," grumbled Minako.  
At Makato's house...  
Makato, too excited to stay in bed all morning, had gotten up at 8 AM. Seeing that there was no point in getting dressed that early, she wandered into the kitchen to make something to eat. I'm starving! she thought. When I'm excited, I'm always ravenous. She quickly whipped up every breakfast food that was in the kitchen.   
The doorbell rang at about 10:30. Makato ran to answer it. "Hey Ami!" she smiled widely. Ami stood there in a short sky-blue sun dress. "You look cute!"  
"Thanks," Ami shyly answered. She sniffed the air. "Something smells good."  
"Yeah, I've been cooking all morning...want some breakfast?"  
"Sure," Ami followed Makato into the kitchen. Makato set Ami down at the table, and preceded to serve her eggs, bacon, pancakes, and oatmeal.  
"Wow," Ami gulped, a little overwhelmed. "You really overdid yourself this time."  
"Oh, it's no problem," Makato grinned. "I've already ate, so I'm gonna go get dressed." She ran off to her bedroom.  
I can't eat all this! Ami thought. She'll be insulted if I don't though...what do I do? Ami looked around the room, spied an open window, and quickly dumped the plate out it.  
Makato stared at her fair countenance in the mirror. She had put on her pair of Mudd flares and a white tank top. She pulled her brown hair up in a high ponytail and winked at herself. Oh please please let me get a guy who is at least my height! thought Makato nervously. She walked back into the kitchen where Ami was, her plate completely empty. "Wow, you polished that off fast!" exclaimed Makato. "You want some more?"  
"NO! I mean...no thanks," squeaked Ami. "Let's go get Rei."  
At Rei's temple...  
Rei sat quietly on the temple steps waiting for the rest of the scouts. She wore denim capris and a tight red baby tee. Ami and Makato appeared around the corner, smiling and waving.   
"Hey Rei!" Ami said brightly. "Where's Usagi and Minako?"  
"Where do you think? They're late, as usual," griped Rei. "The guys are gonna think we stood them up!"  
"I'm sure they'll be here in a minute, Rei," assured Makato.  
  
"C'mon Minako! Run faster!" yelled Usagi. She grabbed Minako's wrist and began to pull her faster down the sidewalk.  
"Hold on! I can't run this fast in a skirt!" Minako yelled back.  
"Well, you shouldn't have worn one! Why didn't you just wear shorts?" scolded Usagi.  
"Because I wanted to look good for Duo-oohhhhNOOO!!!" Minako tripped and fell flat on her face, her mini-skirt flying up and exposing her black shiny panties.  
"Ooooo...," giggled Usagi. "You really went all out for him, didn't you?"  
Minako stood up, her face bright red. She stormed past Usagi, who kept taunting her. "Shut up!" She turned around to slap Usagi, but she was already running off yelling, "Black panties for Duo! Black panties for Duo!"  
Minako ran after Usagi, grabbed one long pigtail, and yanked.  
"OWWW!!!!!!!!" Usagi turned around and glared at Minako. "That hurt!"  
"Good! Maybe you'll shut up now!" Minako spat.  
"Oh I don't think so...," growled Usagi, and she lunged for Minako...  
  
"Did you hear that?" Makato asked.  
"Hear what?" Ami and Rei answered.  
"I thought I heard someone yelling 'Black panties for Duo!'"  
The three girls listened again, but heard nothing, and shrugged. Suddenly, the sounds of screaming and cussing floated over the fence.  
"Uh-oh...," said Makato, as she realized who the voices belonged to.  
Rei ran out to the street where Usagi and Minako were fighting. "Hey you two!" She jumped between them. "Stop it! You're acting like babies!"  
Lightening bolts flew between Usagi's and Minako's eyes. "She started it!!" the said unaminously.  
"Look, I don't care who started, but we're all going to get along today!" Rei scolded them.   
Ami looked at her watch frantically. "Girls, we better get going...we're going to be late as it is!"  
The girls walked along cheerfully (except for Usagi and Minako, who were sulking), chattering about how excited they were.  
"Black panties," muttered Usagi at Minako.  
"Airhead ditz," Minako returned. Then the girls looked at each other and bust out laughing. Rei, Ami, and Makato stared at them wondering how they could be fighting one minute and laughing the next.  
At El Chico's...  
Quatre looked at his watch nervously. "Duo, it's 12:15 already...do you think they're not coming?"  
"Don't be stupid," answered Duo. "Minako wouldn't do that." As he spoke, the figures of five girls came around the corner. Minako was one of them. Duo grinned widely, "There she is!"  
A pretty blonde wearing a black baby tee and a green and blue plaid pleated mini skirt giggled, "Hi Duo!" She ran up to him and hugged him while her friends hung back.  
"Hey babe," Duo smiled softly at her. "I knew you'd come." The other Gundam boys looked on jealously. Duo pulled Minako over to the side. "OK, well we might have a problem here...you see, two of friends are not very, um, social." He motioned to Heero and Wu Fei. "Can you help me out?"  
"I can try," giggled Minako, who loved playing the hook-up master. The two turned around to see Trowa speaking with Ami, who seemed to like him.   
"Well, that's one I don't have to worry about," grinned Duo.  
"Usagi!" Minako called, then whispered to Duo that she was going to put her with Heero. "She might get him talking," Minako explained.  
Usagi walked over to Minako to meet her date, and blushed when she saw Heero beside Duo. Suddenly, she felt very, very shy.  
"Heero, this is Usagi," Duo introduced them. Usagi smiled and said 'hi' to Heero, who nodded back. He examined this short, blonde beauty, who had big blue eyes, and very short shorts. She was much different than Relena. This girl wasn't afraid to laugh and was always smiling. She didn't seem like the stalker type either. I could like her, Heero thought.  
"OK, now for Wu Fei," said Duo. Minako ran over to her group of friends, and brought back Rei. Duo introduced them, and they stared at each other warily. He seems like a jerk, thought Rei.  
INJUSTICE! thought Wu Fei, who wanted the shy, meek Ami.  
Quatre looked around for the fifth girl, and gulped when he saw the towering Makato.  
Makato ran over to Minako. "Who's my date?" she inquired. Minako whispered to Duo, "Where's your other friend?"  
"OK, we set up Heero, Wu Fei, and Trowa. That would leave...," suddenly he bust out laughing. The girls looked at him curiously. He finally stopped and pointed, "Quatre's over there."  
Makato spotted the small blonde boy, who she seemed to dwarf. Oh no, not again, she thought. Another short one. She walked over to him. "Hi," she laughed nervously, "I think we're supposed to be dates." She gave him the best smile she could.  
Quatre laughed back, "Heh, I guess so..." Oh crap.  
  
  
Please review and see what happens on the date!! Love ya ^_^  
  
  



	3. Lunch

Chapter 3: Lunch  
  
At El Chico's...  
"Mmmm...these chips are good!" exclaimed Usagi, who was stuffing the tortilla chips in her mouth. Heero stared warily at her while she inhaled the entire bowl of chips the waitress at put on the table. Relena never ate this much...thought Heero, and then scolded himself for thinking about her again. He glanced at Duo and Minako, who were softly cooing at each other.  
"What are you gonna order, baby?" Duo smiled lovingly at Minako.  
Minako smiled back, "Order for me, Duo."  
"Alright," Duo said softly. "You look really beautiful today, Mina."  
Minako giggled when Duo used his nickname for her, "Thank you, sugar."  
Usagi, who noticed the mushy scene as well as Heero, gagged on her chip. Heero couldn't stop himself from smirking. They glanced at each other, trying to hold it back, but burst out laughing anyways. Duo and Minako looked up, startled, and completely unaware of what Heero and Usagi were laughing about.  
Makato stared enviously at Ami, who was shyly smiling and laughing with Trowa. I wish I was so lucky, she thought. Makato looked at her nervous date, and sighed. This guy will hardly talk, or even look at me! I know I'm not as pretty as the rest of the girls, but he could at least be decent enough to carry on a conversation!   
Rei sat gloomily at the end of the table scowling at WuFei. WuFei, in turn, was blatantly staring at Ami, not trying to hide that she was the one he preferred. Rei shifted her legs underneath the table and kicked WuFei in the shin.  
"OW!" he turned to glare at Rei. She looked at him innocently, "Oh, did I hurt you? I am so very sorry." Her fake sincerity quickly turned to an icy stare. WuFei just sulked and thought, Stupid woman, stupid woman, stupid woman...  
Quatre could feel himself turning beet red. Geez, I'm starting to sweat too! Why, oh why, does this happen to me? I always get the intimidating women! A small voice in the back of his mind began to say, But all women are intimidating to you!  
"Shut up!" Quatre said out loud, accidently.  
"What did you say?" Makato asked.  
"Umm...nothing!" stammered Quatre. He quickly rose from his chair. "Please excuse me for a moment, Miss Makato," he blushed.  
Makato sighed, frustrated. "Sure, ok," she gestured that he could go. Why does he keep calling me "Miss" Makato? It makes me feel like an old hag! she thought. Quatre rushed off to the restroom.  
Ami could feel WuFei's gaze burning into the side of her head. "Trowa," she asked, "what is his problem? Why does he keep staring at me like that?" It was getting really uncomfortable. She caught a glimpse of Rei. Smoke was pouring out of her ears, and her eyebrow was twitching, as sure sign that she was about to blow up. Oh no! thought Ami, Please, please, Rei, don't make a scene! But it was too late...  
"You JACKASS!" fumed Rei. WuFei looked up, surprised. "If you like her so much, just go sit by her and don't make me WASTE MY TIME!!!" She stormed off to the restroom. An uncomfortable silence surrounded the remaining 8 people, until a gasp of pleasure came from Usagi as the food arrived, and everyone began talking again. Makato ran off to the restroom to find Rei.  
"Rei?" Makato entered into the enclosed lobby in front of the men's and women's restrooms. She knocked on the ladies' room door, "Are you in there?" She heard a click as Rei unlocked the door. Makato went inside. "What happened out there?"  
A dark shadow hung over Rei's face as she paced around the restroom. "Ohh, that jerk WuFei!" she plopped herself down onto the closed toliet. "He keeps staring at Ami! He doesn't even try to be nice to me!"  
Makato stepped back and blinked, "You mean, you want him to like you?"  
Rei seemed startled at this question. "Yes! I mean, no! No, I mean, I DON'T CARE!!" She scowled again, "It really doesn't matter to me."  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, my date is scared to death of me!" Makato smiled a little. "He's probably going to stay in that restroom until lunch is over!"  
"Yeah, well, so am I!" hissed Rei. "Come and get me when the date's over!"  
Makato, frowning, left Rei alone in the restroom. Meanwhile, in the men's room...  
"OK Quatre, you have to snap out of it!" Quatre told himself. "She's just a girl! She won't hurt you!" He nervously tried to talk confidence into himself. "But what if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm a dork! No, no, she seemed as nervous as me...but she's so beautiful! Why would someone that lovely like me? ACK! I can't do this!" (This little talk, as you can tell, wasn't helping much...)   
Makato sighed as she watched everyone else at the table: Minako and Duo and their lovey-dovey talks ("Would you like the salt, baby? Thank you, sugar, you're soo wonderful..."), Trowa and Ami having an intimate conversation, even Usagi and Heero, who were busy making fun of everyone. Well, I might not have a nice date, but that's not gonna happen to Rei! Makato thought determinedly. She walked around to WuFei's seat and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you for a minute."  
"You are talking to me, woman," WuFei said arrogantly.  
Makato placed her hand softly on his neck, "Not here. Alone." Her gentle touch turned into a extremely tight squeeze, shooting jolts of pain through WuFei's spine. WuFei's eyes widened, but he kept his face calm as he rose from the table and followed Makato to the restroom lobby. "This is injustice," he growled.  
In the lobby, Makato shoved WuFei into the wall. "What do you think you're doing, woman?!" he exclaimed.  
Makato kept her voice to a whisper. "What am I doing? What are you doing?" she hissed. "You haven't paid attention to Rei at all during lunch!"  
"That is none of your business, woman," WuFei hissed back.  
"My friend is all of my business! Now you're gonna apologize to her and be decent for the rest of the date!" Makato ordered.  
WuFei shook his head 'no'.  
"Do it now," snarled Makato.  
"How are you going to make me, woman?" laughed WuFei.  
Makato leaned closer to WuFei and pressed her knee up along the upper part of his inner leg, dangerously close to something very dear to WuFei. "You wanna find out, China-boy?"  
WuFei changed his mind.  
  
Rei heard someone knocking on the restroom door. "Must be Makato again," she said softly. She opened the door, hoping the date would be over, but halted suddenly when she saw WuFei. Too weary from self-pity to be rude, she sighed, "What?"  
WuFei had expected a full-blown attack from the dark-haired girl. He was quite taken aback. Her face was not full of anger anymore. It was full of...sadness. He had hurt her...but she had hurt him too! Physically! But hearing her soft voice, he forgot all that. "I came to say...," WuFei tried hard to spit the apology out.  
"Say what?" Rei questioned him tiredly.  
"That, I'm sorry," WuFei looked at his feet, but when he heard no response, looked up into Rei's brown eyes. He found himself lost for a moment.  
Well, this was not what Rei had expected. He's actually apologizing to me?! Her mind spun, very confused. A minute ago, she thought she hated him passionately. Now, looking into his deep dark eyes, she wasn't sure...  
"Will you come out?" WuFei asked.  
Rei nodded, and stepped out of the restroom.  
  
Makato beamed when she saw WuFei and Rei return to the table. And WuFei actually seemed sincere now! Makato was proud of herself...even though it'd taken a little threatening...  
Duo was now talking to the entire group. "So, where do y'all wanna go now?" Usagi thought a little. She brightened when an idea popped into her head, "How about that carnival over at the park?" The group nodded in aggreement. The boys then paid the bill, and everyone continued outside. Duo put his arm around Minako, Heero and Usagi had their heads close together, thinking up something evil, and Trowa offered Ami his arm, and she took it. Suddenly Duo turned around and said, "Wait...where's Quatre?" Everyone turned to look at Makato.   
"He's in the restroom," she sighed. "I'll go get him."  
  
Quatre heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" his voiced squeaked.  
"It's Makato."  
"Omigosh!" Quatre said to himself. "What do I say?" He cracked the door open. "Yes, Miss Makato?"  
"I just thought you'd like to know that we're leaving now, and we're going to the carnival," she said, with an edge in her voice. She turned and began to walk away.  
"Wait!" Quatre called, stepping out of the restroom. "Is something the matter?"  
"No, of course not!" Makato answered indignantly, her cheeks flaming red with hurt and anger.   
Quatre wanted to slap himself. "Miss Makato, I'm sorry if I..."  
"Just forget it," she cut him off, and quickly turned away again. "C'mon, everybody's waiting for us." They caught up with the group outside.  
As they were walking along, Quatre thought he saw tears in Makato's eyes...  
  
  
What? Did you think you'd know the ending already? I don't think so! Too much has to happen first! Sorry to keep stringing you along...please review! ^_^  
  
  



End file.
